Remember
by DaZzLedByU
Summary: Draco reads a letter from Hermione.


A/N: Just to let everyone know, this is my first fan fiction.. and that English is not my first language. Good and Bad comments are accepted and if you find that I am doing something wrong feel free to tell me. Thank You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the story.  
  
Dearest Draco,   
  
  
  
It has been so long since I heard your kind voice, such along time since I felt your kiss... Remember that night up in the tower? How you held me so close to you because it was cold? I didn't need anything else but your arms to keep me warm, and your lips that make my inside feel like summer. Remember those? Remember how you used to caress my face and whisper how much I meant to you? How much you loved me? How you would do anything for me? Remember? That night I lost my pureness.. That night I gave you my all.. How all night you told me how much you loved me as you made my dreams come true? I can never forgot those times.. Every bead of sweat that was cascading down your hard back.. How my face was wet with tears of pure passion.. How you gave me such a great feeling of accomplishment.. That was the night I realized that I did truly love you, remember? Remember? How you told me that every time you see me, you fall in love with me over again? How whenever I kiss you your heart flutters with love for me? How my smile brightens up your day? REMEMBER?   
  
  
  
Even though you betrayed me.. I can never hate you. I can never hate someone whom I loved so deeply, I still love you even after what you put me through. Even after your father told me how it was all a plan.. How your love for me was all pretend.. That night you told me , that every time you held me. kissed me, touched me.. You were disgusted because, you can't believe you were doing those to a mudblood?   
  
  
  
I remember your words.. Every pause you took... Every word that came out of your mouth that night caused me such unbearable pain.. It was more painful than the whips that seem always make contact with my back.. Even more painful than the curses and hex I've been put through since you betrayed me.. I am now a slave to the Dark Lord all because of you.. My friends are all in hiding.. My parents are dead because of you.. But i don't hate you.. Remember how i said I would always love you no matter what? Remember how I promised and how I never break my promises? Like now, I promised Harry I would be his friend for eternity.. I am sacrificing my own life for his safety.. Remember? Remember? How you said you will protect me from harm? from evil? from those who taunt me?   
  
  
  
I hope your conscience will eat you up someday.. How what you did to me will make you guilty through out your life.. That you will have to look left and right before you make a move. Most of all I hope you realize what I know.. That you cared for me.. Even after you pretended.. I know you care.. I know because, I felt your kisses, and your caress...Remember.. Remember those nights.. Those words full of love and emotion that you spoke when you were with me.. I would never hate you Draco.. I would cherish our moments together.. I would love you till the day that I die.   
  
Yours Forever with Love,   
  
Hermione   
  
  
  
Draco stood with the letter in his hand, the beam from the moon his only light as he read the letter. He traced his fingers over the paper, he could still smell her scent, he could practically hear her voice as he read the letter. With trembling knees he collapsed on the floor, silent tears ran down his cheek, his heart hurting as he recalled those nights, how he remembered every moment he had with her, how he realized, realized. that she was right, she was always right.. he loved her.. he still loved her. He began to weep as he realized.. his love came too late...Now, she's gone, her love is nothing but a mere trace of her existence.. her love for him was only in spirit. He gently stood up from the his spot on the ground, he wiped his tearful face on the sleeve of his robe, he stepped out off Hermione's old chamber.   
  
He took one last look around, his gray eyes bright with tears.. He gave a sigh as he turned to walk whispering "I do remember, and I always will". 


End file.
